Buried Love
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: The gang are at Undella Bay once again. Iris is bored so she decides to bury Cilan in the sand. Rated K just to be safe. Please R&R x


**Hi again :) It's me for yet another oneshot. This time my main focus is WishfulShipping but slight PokeShipping occurs :) Either way, I hope you enjoy x**

**P.S: I'm sorry if it came out a bit dirty. That wasn't intended at all :)**

* * *

It was a beautiful day on Undella Bay. The clear blue sky was filled with Wingull and the cool sea was filled with groups of Luvdisc, Alomomola and Mantine. It was the perfect day for relaxing on the warm sands. That was exactly what two of our heroes, Cilan and Iris were doing. As for Ash, he had run off earlier with Pikachu, muttering something about calling Misty.  
All of the group's pokemon had taken over the beach. Some were building sand castles, some were floating on the crystal clear water and the others were lying on the powdery sand, catching their rays.  
Iris sighed, sitting up from where she was lying. She glanced to the right to see Cilan doing some sunbathing, trying to turn his pale skin slightly turned. Iris smiled fondly to herself as she noticed how red the connoisseur's body had become.  
'Cilan?' she asked as she sat up. 'Cilan!'  
The gym leaders body twitched before sitting himself up. Cilan flicked his black sunglasses up, revealing his grass coloured eyes.  
'Are you okay, Iris?' he asked his friend.  
The wanna-be-dragon-master rested her head on her knees.  
'I'm bored!' she whined.  
Cilan smiled fondly. She could never keep still for long.  
'Do you want to go and get an ice cream?' he asked.  
Iris shook her head.  
'We'd better wait for Ash. We'll never hear the end of it if we eat without him.'  
Cilan nodded, his tufty hair bobbing up and down.  
Iris's bored face suddenly lit up.  
'Hey, can I bury you?' she grinned at the teenager.  
Cilan's green eyebrows went into a frown.  
'I dunno...' he said hesitantly. 'What if the tide comes in?'  
Iris rolled her soil coloured eyes.  
Don't worry so. We'll do it over there, so we're far away from the sea.' she said pointing to the sand a few metres away.  
'Okay...' Cilan said, still wary.  
Iris smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging over to the sand. They both began using their hands to dig the powder beneath them. After a few minutes, Iris judged it would be big enough to hold Cilan. She helped him into the hole and began covering him with the sand they'd dug up. Iris's heart rate increased as she began covering Cilan's stomach. Her dark face became pink as she felt her hand stroke his chest. After another few minutes, she stood up admiring her work.  
'So...' began Cilan, still embarrassed about Iris's hands touching his body. 'What happens now?'  
Iris sighed and lay down on her stomach, next to Cilan's head.  
'Dunno. We wait for Ash, I guess.'  
Cilan giggled fondly.  
'He's always talking to Misty. He definitely likes her.'  
Iris grinned.  
'Maybe the little kid is growing up after all.'  
Cilan laughed out loud before frowning.  
'Iris? Could you get me out of here now? I'm starting to get pins and needles.'  
Iris smirked evilly.  
'No way, Cilan.'  
The connoisseur stuck his bottom lip out, trying hard to be adorable.  
Iris shook her head, pretending not to be affected by his cute face.  
Cilan made his eyes go wide.  
'Oh Arceus. How adorable is he?' Iris thought to herself. 'His eyes are gorgeous when he does that.'  
Iris's thoughts were interrupted by Cilan.  
'Please, Iris.' he begged. 'What can I do for you to get me out of here?'  
The purple haired girl's face became red. No, she couldn't ask him to do that. Could she?  
'Um...' she muttered, moving her face closer to his. 'There is one thing you could do...' she whispered.  
Cilan giggled nervously.  
'Oh yeah?' he asked breathlessly.  
Before she could reply, Cilan pressed his lips gently but passionately to hers. All of the emotion towards Iris over that past year was unleashed in that simple kiss. They both pulled away soon after, their faces red.  
'Um...' the both muttered, not looking each other in the eye.  
Before they could explain themselves, Ash came bounding happily over to his friends.  
'You'll never guess what!' he yelled. 'Me and Misty are now boyfriend and...' he trailed off.  
Ash stopped in the middle of the beach, his mouth wide open.  
'Iris! I know Cilan can be irritating, but you didn't have to behead him!'

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? This time I am quite pleased with the ending :) Sorry for the setting of Undella Bay yet again. It's just my favorite place in the games xD Sorry if it's rushed. I wrote it midnight last night. Despite how tired I was, I didn't want to write it in the morning in case I forgot the idea! :D Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. It always means alot :) Thanks again guys and I should see you soon for more oneshots :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xD**


End file.
